The present invention relates to a corn harvesting implement for a field chopping machine.
More particularly, it relates to a corn harvesting implement which has a plurality of transporting passages supported on a drawing-in trough which carries a transverse conveyor transporting screw, and at least two outer transporting passages are upwardly foldable for forming a smaller transportation width.
Corn harvesting implements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such corn harvesting implements is disclosed, for example, in the German patent 3,233,122. Since the width of the drawing-in trough is determined from above by the maximum transportation width prescribed in accordance with the law, in the corn harvesting implements with 8 transporting passages or with 6 transporting passages for great row distances, a considerable spreading of the outer transporting passages is produced. With a great spreading it is however impossible, due to structural and spatial reasons to fold upwardly the outer transporting passages in the above described manner since the structural elements of the not upwardly foldable transporting passages and of the upwardly foldable transporting passages collide with one another.